1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for receiving or accommodating a scale in an interlocking or positive-locking engagement and can be used, for example, for measuring devices in machine construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous measurement devices are known from the prior art in which the scale is accommodated in an elongated hollow body (DE-C-25 05 587). In this case, the scale is generally connected with a hollow body by the intermediary of a resilient intermediate layer. The hollow bodies are made from light metal, preferably aluminum.
In a great many constructions, especially for large measurement lengths, a graduated steel strip is used as a scale. This graduated strip is accommodated in grooves or folds of the support body. A configuration of this kind in which the base or support body is constructed as a supporting hollow profile is known from DE-C-27 12 421.
Devices for measuring extensive lengths are realized in such a way that portions of the support body which are advantageous with respect to length are aligned and fixed on a machine component, wherein it is known in general to arrange elastic seals between the individual portions in order to compensate for thermal expansion. After the portion of the support body has been mounted, the measurement strip is drawn into the groove of the support body and fastened. A corresponding practical construction with a measurement strip support is known from the company brochure "NC Linear Encoders", July 1994, published by the Heidenhain company. In this case, individual measurement strip support portions must be aligned on the machine component and fastened by screws for extensive measurement lengths.
All of these constructions have the disadvantage that the scale support must be fastened and aligned on the machine component in a cumbersome assembling process which is very costly for extensive lengths.